Avenger's Tower Cave-in
by MarvelCW
Summary: When Tony collects his belongings from the tower to move to the new Avengers facility, something goes terribly wrong. Read to find out what happens! HawkEye Clint Barton, BlackWidow Natasha Romanoff, CaptainAmerica Steve Rogers, and IronMan Tony Stark all included. Thor and Bruce not included! Clintasha and Pepperony! Stevetasha if you squint. Avengers!Whump. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Avenger's Tower Cave-in

 **This is set after Avengers: Age of Ultron, so Bruce and Thor are not present in the tower at this time.**

"You think this is enough stuff? It's not like you've gotta totally move in to the new facility, Tony." Natasha said, lifting boxes onto a robotic luggage cart.

"Yeah, well... flying back and forth from New York to the facility, it just makes more sense to be able to stay there full time right now." Tony called back from deep in the Avenger's Tower basement, digging through boxes and piles of things and choosing what to bring and what could stay.

"You can't be serious." Natasha said, pulling a _signed_ Captain America poster out of one of the boxes.

"My dad was obsessed." Tony replied, grabbing the poster and folding it neatly back into the box.

Natasha huffed out a laugh. "Clint said he'd take the last load in the quinjet."

"Alright, this should do it..." Tony said slowly, scanning the boxes one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Come on, Can man, Clint hates flying in the dark." Natasha dragged him up the first few stairs, letting Dum-E and You finish off the boxes.

Steve called from the top of the stairs. "Stark! Clint wants to get going! You guys finished yet?!"

"I always knew you hated the tower. I mean, first you call it big and ugly, and now you're rushing us out-!" Tony said, side stepping around Steve, who gave him an angry, disapproving look.

"Get in the quinjet, Stark." Natasha said, grabbing Steve's shoulder to tell him something.

Tony disappeared down the hall.

"He had a Captain America poster down there, it was Howard's. And it was signed." She said with an amused look on her face.

"I remember that!" Steve said with a reminiscing glance down the dim staircase.

"I forgot something!" Tony yelled, barreling down the stairs, effectively ending any moment Steve and Natasha had been having.

-LINEBREAK-

Clint was sitting with his feet up on the Quinjet's dashboard, humming while he cleaned a tip on one of his arrows with the edge of his shirt.

"Tasha', what could possibly be taking Stark so long?!" He yelled down the Quinjet's ramp, then when there was no response, he continued, "Hurry up!"

He heard a muffled, "They'll be done soon!" from Steve.

Annoyedly, he grabbed his bow off the ground and folded it up, placing it back carefully into his quiver's bow holder.

He left the Quinjet's cockpit and went down the ramp, gazing over the bright lights of New York city. Then, as if on cue,a metallic, shining missile appeared on the horizon, inching it's way closer to the tower as Clint made the assumption that no, that was not a bird.

"Steve! Stark! Tasha'?! Missile coming in fast, heading for the tower's base. Get out of the tower! Now!" Clint yelled into the commlink that he hoped one of them had remembered to wear.

Remembering to wear them wasn't an issue, since whoever had shot off that missile hadn't been sloppy. They had hacked Stark's systems and shut off the commlinks manually.

"Aw crap..." Clint mumbled as he sped his way into the Quinjet to take off before the tower went down. He just had to trust that one of Tony's suits had already gotten them out, that they had heard his warning.

The missile was seconds away from coming in contact with the tower's base, Clint could see ant sized people scampering into the streets, probably the last few lobby staff who hadn't left the tower for the night yet.

-LINEBREAK-

"Did you guys just hear Clint yelling?" Natasha wondered aloud as they turned towards the elevator to make their way to the Quinjet.

"Yeah, I think he said, 'Caw Caw!'" Tony said, laughing hard at his own joke. "Tough crowd."

"Comms are dead." Natasha deduced, tapping her earpiece repeatedly.

"Jarvis?" Tony called out to his AI, who had also gone silent.

Natasha grabbed both men and tugged them away from the elevator. "Where's the deepest part of the Tower?"

"Follow me." Tony said, following her thought process, albeit slowly compared to the quick mind of the Black Widow.

Steve looked a bit clueless as they ran towards a back room, where Tony shoved boxes out of their way to get to what looked like a ditch in the floor, but when examined closely, was actually an unconnected part of the floor. Tony slammed his fist on a button on the wall, and the three of them stood on the part of the floor, which zoomed quickly down into the depths of Tony's now-empty armory.

Just as the doors above them began to close, a loud, deafening sound blared through the tight corridor and debris rained down from the opening, effectively stopping the doors from closing.

The three of them reached the bottom of the armory and covered their heads with their arms as they hurried away from the opening in the ceiling.

Walls around them began cracking, and to Tony's shock, _because come on, he designed this place to be indestructible,_ pieces of the cement walls fell around them, one of them sliding down Natasha's leg as she ran. She didn't make a sound, but it definitely wasn't just a scratch from the way Tony's face looked when he saw her leg.

Steve grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way to the farthest wall.

The wall around them started crumbling too, and to Tony's horror, Steve didn't make a move. Just sat there and looked over at the billionaire. _There isn't anything else to do but hope we aren't buried alive,_ Steve's expression told him.

Then everything went dark as something big and hard hit Tony in the back of the head.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tasha'?" Clint murmured, watching the bottom portion of the tower crumple in on itself, leaving just the supports to keep the rest of it up. Which they did, actually sparing the top half of the tower from very much damage.

He flew the Quinjet down and landed as closely as he safely could to the pile of rubble that remained. Stark Industries employees tried to grab his arm and ask him if he was alright, and where were the rest of the Avengers?, but he ignored them, and ran towards the smoking remains of the bottom half of the tower.

He saw a large piece of the bomb's casing leaning backwards, inside a pile of stone and glass shards. He grabbed it and flipped it over, grimacing when he found the owner's name painted in white on the casing. _Hammer Industries._

He'd kill Justin later, right now he had to find Natasha. And Tony and Steve, he supposed.

She can't be dead, right? He thought to himself. No, she survived Budapest, a collapsing building oughta be nothing compared to that.

People helped move the rubble away from the tower when they realized there were still people trapped inside. People who they knew as the Avengers. The least they could do was move a few rocks, right?

-LINEBREAK-

"Romanoff...? Cap?" Tony woke up to the sound of rocks settling around him.

He tried to move his right arm to lift a rock off his thigh, but found it was also underneath a rock, with a rock on top of that rock, which had another rock on top of it. _Great, real life Jenga._ He thought to himself, coughing out a cloud of dust.

"Tony?" Steve's voice came muffled through the rocks, followed by one loud cough.

"Where's Romanoff?" Came Tony's reply.

"Don't know, we got separated when the rocks started falling." He answered, the added, "Can you move?"

"Not unless I want a buildings worth of bricks on top of my beautiful face." Tony told him, blinking his eyes blearily against the thick dust that was swimming around him. "You?"

"Yeah, not much though. 1 foot in any direction, then thick walls, think I cornered myself." Steve called back.

Tony thought he heard Steve ask something else along the lines of "Are you alright?", but his thoughts were muddled and all he really felt like doing was shutting his eyes again and going to sleep...

"Tony?" Steve yelled after a silence.

"M' here, quit your whining." Tony said back, opening his eyes again to be assaulted by the evil army of dust.

"-alright?" Steve asked again.

Tony missed the first part of the question, but guesstimated that part. "I'm good...Can you see Natasha?"

"No."

"I'm over here!" Natasha yelled groggily, rubbing her own head, where a large bump was forming. When her hand came away, she didn't find blood. _One less thing to worry about,_ she shrugged. Carefully standing, she found herself splayed out on a pile of rocks, right up against the armory's ceiling.

"I'm on top of the rocks, right on the ceiling. I can walk around..." She made her way slowly over to the ceiling's opening and found it plugged up with rocks.

"I can move rocks out of the way, dig out of here!" Natasha yelled down to Tony and Steve. "You guys okay?"

"For now. Be careful. One wrong rock and you'll bury my handsomeness forever." Tony yelled up to her, trying desperately to at least make himself some wiggle room, to no avail.

"Alright, here goes nothin'." Natasha said to herself, removing the first large rock from the pile, and thankfully, didn't bury her friends. Not yet anyway.

Did Clint have time to get out of the tower in the Quinjet? He would've tried to be a hero and come get them, would he have? She wondered to herself. Nah, he'd probably figure we were already out with one of Stark's suits or something, she told herself to calm her worries towards her... friend?

She continued digging up, while, little did she know, Clint was digging down.

 **I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, I'm thinking it'll have 2-3 chapters.**

 **Let me know if you're excited to find out what happens next! \/**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers Tower Cave-in

Chapter 2

 **Thanks everyone for the amazing support on the first chapter! :D**

Clint was sweating, his shirt covered in dust and grime, his boots filled with pebbles and rocks. But he wasn't slowing down, not even for a second to take a swig of the multiple waters that were offered to him by civilians who recognized HawkEye of the Avengers.

They seemed to be making quite a dent in the rubble by the time the sun went down. Many of the helpers stayed, calling families to tell them they'd be late coming home. Many left, apologizing to Clint before they departed. He shook off their sympathy, yelled at people who said they were sorry for his loses, because there was no way a little cave-in could kill _his_ friends.

Lamps were brought from shop owners, and the work continued until sometime near midnight, when Clint heard a digging noise coming from far down in what once were the tower's lower levels.

"Natasha?!" Clint hollered, pushing past other men to get as close to the bottom of their pit as he could. "Natasha, can you hear me?!"

-LINEBREAK-

After what felt like an eternity moving rocks from one place to another, Natasha couldn't even see that she'd made any progress. Mainly because the only small amount of light that came down was from such a narrow hole that even her pinky couldn't fit inside.

"Steve... Stark...?" She yelled after a long break from working on the rocks, the lack of oxygen making it just about impossible for her to breath in the dusty air.

"Are you alright?" Steve's voice came up to her.

"I'm okay, you?" Natasha asked. "Stark? Having fun yet?"

 _Stark's not a super soldier,_ Natasha reminded herself, _and if Steve is running out of air..._

Tony woke to the sound of Natasha's voice, which confused him, because _weren't they supposed to be back at the Avengers facility? Did the Quinjet crash? Dammit Clint, you had one job..._

He coughed dust out of his mouth, slowly remembering where he was and what happened. _Bomb... Tower... Trapped..._ He answered what he thought had been something about whether he was having fun yet. "Sure Romanoff, tons of fun... I just love it when my buildings collapse on top of me..."

Waking up didn't do much in the way of breathing, Tony realized, when he failed to use the dusty substance that was dancing around him as oxygen.

"-at's wrong?" Natasha called down to him.

 _Man, so this is why Barton complains so much when he looses his hearing aids, having to read lips, only getting half of what everyone says..._ Tony thought to himself.

"Tony?" Natasha yelled down, concern edging into her voice.

"Fine... Clint hasn't appeared with a crane to lift the building off of us yet, has he?" Tony mumbled just loudly enough for Natasha to get the gist of it.

"Not _yet."_ Natasha told him, then continued her rock-moving once again.

"Natasha?!" She heard Clint's voice far above her, dust settling around her after she dropped a rock next to her feet, where it had ended up after her initial shock of hearing Clint's voice.

"Natasha, can you hear me?!" He yelled again, his digging speed rapidly increasing as they came closer together.

"Clint!" She screamed with a voice she thought she'd lost between the lack of oxygen and thick clouds of dust.

"Tasha'!" Clint yelled excitedly. Everyone's digging speed increased when they heard that Black Widow was very much alive.

"Are Stark and Rogers with you?!" He called down after a long silence while more men filed down the slope into the deeper part of their tunnel.

"Further down! They're alive!" Natasha answered less than enthusiastically.

 _Alive..._ The word bounced around Clint's head like it was Christmas.

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review for the next chapter sooner!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Avenger's Tower Cave-in

Chapter 3

 **In case you wondered, my original estimate for the length of the fic may be a bit off, so I'll let everyone know when it's over! Haha! Enjoy the next chapter and thanks for all the awesome feedback!**

"I think I can dig over to you, Tony." Steve said, a rustling sound coming from his direction as he started pushing rocks out of the way.

More rocks filled their place, and soon Steve stopped trying. "Or not..."

"Aw, is Cap gettin' lonely?" Tony murmured around what felt like the millionth lungful of dust.

"Air's getting better over here, I think I'm directly underneath where Natasha's digging up to Clint." Steve replied, ignoring the billionaire's snarky comment.

"Wish I could say the same... I think I got my own private room over here..." Tony said, coughing to try and clear his throat of the sandpaper substance. Being pinned underneath the rocks was starting to become more and more crappy the longer he laid there.

"Clint'll get us out." Steve said with determination.

-LINEBREAK-

The final barrier between Clint and Natasha was broken with a pickaxe that someone had brought from a restaurant's back closet. Clint hadn't bothered taking the time to ask why the restaurant kept a pickaxe in the back closet before he began breaking larger holes in the rocks.

"Clint." Natasha breathed out, taking in a lungful of clean, fresh air. She never thought she'd been taking oxygen for granted until now.

Clint wrapped his arms around her protectively, and after a moment she leaned into him too. "I thought you were dead."

"Likewise." He told her, matter-of-factly.

Grabbing the pickaxe, he loosened his grasp on his teammate and nodded towards the tunnel's entrance. "I know you want to help Steve and Tony, but take a second, then you can come back down, alright?"

Natasha wasn't in any condition to argue, finally realizing how much the gash on her leg burned with the invading dust settled inside it.

"SHIELD Quinjets are trying to get the Helicarrier down here, but you know Fury's probably on the other side of the world with our luck, so it'll take some time. Med van is up there too, let them wrap that up, it'll get infected." He ordered her, pointing to the wound on her leg.

She nodded, then leaned on a SHIELD agent, who helped her climb the steep pile of debris up to the surface.

"Stark?!" Clint yelled down the hole once he was inside the area between the ceiling and the pile of rock where he'd found Natasha. "Rogers?!"

"Directly below you! Stark's to my left!" Steve hollered up when he recognized his teammates voice. "Is Natasha out?!"

"She's fine." Clint answered assuringly, beginning to make groups of three around the base of the hole to start digging down to Steve.

"Don't dig, Cap. You'll bury yourself, we've gotta carry the rocks to the surface or else we're just moving it around." Clint instructed, then took his pickaxe to a larger rock to let others carry back to the surface.

-LINEBREAK-

"Birdbrain here yet?" Tony asked as he tried once again without success to move around underneath the rocks.

"Natasha's out, we're next, you alright?" Steve explained, hearing a slight jarring of the rocks above where he assumed Stark was located.

"Great. When I pictured someone telling me _that I was next..._ I never thought it would be a good thing..." Tony answered.

Steve laughed at that, coughing at the invading dust that came with it.

"I'm so funny I'm killing Captain America with humor." Tony said with a cough.

"You really know how to get on the front page of the paper, Stark." Clint said, climbing down to the end of the tunnel where he was only a few boulders further away from Steve.

"You know it, feather head."

"Steve, back up as much as you can, we're coming through." Clint called through the wall of rock before lifting the pickaxe and smashing a large hole through to the other side.

"And you really know how to make an entrance." Steve said with a smirk, helping to open up the rest of the wall by pushing rocks off to the sides.

He stepped through. "I always knew I hated this building."

"Heard that." Tony called from a few feet to the left, where he was still pinned underneath layers and layers of rock.

"Not to rush you, but I haven't been able to move for the last billion hours, and I'm getting bored." Tony informed them as they broke through the layers of rock, carefully creating a tunnel towards Tony.

"If we're lucky, your big mouth'll be paralyzed." Clint informed him.

That certainly shut him up for the time being.

"Don't move." Steve ordered before they began breaking up the rock directly to the right of him.

"Not gonna be an issue." Tony promised.

-LINEBREAK-

"Are you finished?" Natasha asked the medic, who was trying their very best to work as quickly as they could. _I could do this 10x as fast,_ Natasha told herself.

Her leg was finally bandaged and cleaned, and she leapt up from where she was sitting on the edge of the back of the truck and hurried towards the tunnel.

"Natalie- Natasha!" Pepper's voice broke through the murmur of the crowd and caught Natasha's attention before she disappeared down the tunnel again.

"Potts?" She wondered aloud, turning to find the strawberry blond rushing towards her.

"Is he down there? Is he okay? Where's Tony?" She asked quickly, trying to push her way past Natasha and down the tunnel.

Although she was wearing 3 inch heels, Natasha didn't doubt she could get down there if she'd let her.

"He's down there." Natasha confirmed. "But Clint is gonna get them both out, Steve's down there too. I was talking to them until I came up, I think he's alright. He was pinned further down than me, I couldn't see him."

Pepper nodded hurriedly, then her full attention left Natasha as she caught sight of a very dusty Clint, Steve, and Tony making their way out of the tunnel slowly. She noted that Steve appeared relatively unharmed aside from the dust, but that Tony, _her Tony,_ was leaning most of his weight on the archer as they waded through cameras and civilians.

"Get out of the way! Clear the tunnel!" Natasha hollered loudly, her dry throat protesting severely.

But people still backed away, knowing that to stand between Black Widow and something she was trying to get to was suicide.

 **So the next chapter will probably end off the fic, and again, I'd like to say Thank You for the awesome support on the first 2 chapters!**

 **:D**

 **Once again, if you're interested in reading the next chapter sooner rather than later - Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Avenger's Tower Cave-in

Chapter 4

After Clint came down hard with the pickaxe one final time, Tony's right arm was visible once the dust cleared, sticking out underneath the rocks.

Clint pushed rocks out of their path and knelt down next to Tony's arm. "Stark, we're through."

No response. "Tony?" Clint hollered, making Steve jump with how loudly he yelled out.

"Don't just stand there, old man." Clint said under his breath, panting as he grabbed rocks half as big as him and tossed them down the tunnel to be carried up by other people who had come to help.

Steve and Clint cleared enough rocks to find a small opening, then Clint held the rocks at bay while Steve dragged the billionaire away from the debris. Clint let it drop in a loud thundering crash, then turned back to his friends just in time to watch Stark's eyes blearily focus on the two of their faces.

"Mmf..." Tony murmured as he opened his eyes the rest of the way. "Thought you went for pizza or something... Took you long enough..." Tony looked over at Clint accusingly, but then cracked a small smile.

"You're welcome." Clint sagged against the wall, and let a dusty breath out before going back into rescue mode, grabbing Tony's left arm around his neck and half carrying him up the tunnel.

"Romanoff! Is she okay? Wuh-...Where is she?" Tony stammered worriedly.

"Tasha's fine, up on the surface getting her leg taken care of." Clint answered assuringly.

-LINEBREAK-

Emerging into the sunlight, Tony hid his eyes before peering out over the crowds of people, the light temporarily blinding him. For a moment he was glad to be getting dragged along like a doll, at least he knew he wasn't gonna run into anybody.

"Tony! Tony!" Now there was a voice he'd never forget.

He squirmed in Clint's grip, asking him to let go, and he turned and faced Pepper. "We should start building boats er something..." Tony coughed. "Towers... Aren't really working out for us, are they?"

She grabbed him around the neck and held onto him for a long time before she even considered letting go. "Let the doctor look at you, then I'll yell." She whispered in his ear, then kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

Natasha pulled him towards the med van and immediately he was swarmed by vultures, or what Pepper called _"People Doing Their Jobs"._

Steve was quickly looked over as well, but after finding nothing more than a few already healing scratches and a whole lot of dust, they released him back to his friends.

"Gonna live?" Natasha elbowed Steve in the shoulder when he approached herself and Clint.

"I don't know Tasha', maybe he needs a kiss to make his boo-boo's feel better." Clint made a kissie face at Natasha and ignored the disapproving look from Steve.

"And maybe you need a sock in the jaw to make me feel better." Natasha stuck her tongue out at Clint.

"Stark?" Clint asked, peering over at Tony being lectured by Pepper.

She chose the perfect time to lecture him, Clint thought to himself. With an oxygen mask on, he couldn't smart talk his way out of anything.

"Doctor says he'll be alright, right arm's fractured in two places. Nothing that won't heal." Natasha reported, after listening in while Pepper was busy giving Tony a piece of her mind.

"Except my poor innocent tower." Tony said dramatically, wandering over to the group with a sling on his right arm and a bandage on his forehead.

"Get over it, buy a yacht." Natasha rolled her eyes, finding that his escape from Pepper was allowed due to her receiving a phone call.

"Tony! Rhodey wants to talk to you!" Pepper yelled from over by the van, pressing a phone to one ear and her finger in the other to try and hear Rhodey on the other end.

"If you don't hear from me in the next fifteen minutes, Rhodey verbally murdered me." Tony playfully saluted Steve before waltzing over to Pepper and grabbing the phone.

"So, we going back home or what?" Clint asked after a silent moment of staring at the remains of the tower.

"Home?" Natasha questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Steve said with an assuring glance in Natasha's direction.

"Yeah, okay..." She nodded, turning towards the Quinjet with Steve and Clint, soon followed by Tony who was closely followed by Pepper.

-LINEBREAK-

A few hours out from the facility, Clint let autopilot take over and turned in his seat to find Pepper asleep on a chair. Tony was sitting next to her, having a quiet discussion with Natasha and Steve.

"So you gonna hang around the facility for a bit before your next tower?" Steve asked as Clint approached them and sat down.

"I don't think there's gonna be a next tower..." Tony trailed off and looked up with certainty.

"Facility's as good a place to lay low as we need, far as I'm concerned." Clint said softly.

"What now?" Natasha wondered aloud.

"Now we find the rest of our team, and we bring um' home." Tony told them immediately, not even needing a moment to think of the correct response.

The rest of them nodded with approval.

As the Quinjet took off into the sky, Tony realized he didn't really need a tower to have a home, home was wherever his team was. Now he just had to get his team back together again.

But he was still gonna hunt down Justin Hammer.

And kick his ass.

...

...

...

12 times.

 **THE END.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was so fun to write! Since I won't have wifi the next day or so, I decided to put this up late tonight so that you didn't have to wait another two-three days for the next chapter.**

 **If you would like to let me know that you enjoyed - Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
